A Perfect Evening
by magan bagan
Summary: “For My Valentine” Contest Entry: Bella and Edward are dating and Valentine's Day weekend is ruined when Edward decides to work. After a call from Charlie Bella spends the weekend with him. What awaits her in Forks. How will Edward make it up to her.


I don't own Twilight. all Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

"**For My Valentine"**

**A Twilight Love Story Contest**

**Title: A Perfect Evening**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**Vampire or Human: Human**

Now I love my father Charlie, you don't pick up from the life you love and move to the hole in the ground town of Forks, Washington at seventeen if you don't love someone, but the weekend I spent with him in said town was horrendous.

After graduating from Dartmouth Edward, my boyfriend, and I moved to New York. We met the year I moved to Forks to stay with Charlie, I was seventeen. Things didn't start out that great between us. We always seemed to fight and avoid each other at school.

One night after a football game I got attacked by some rowdy guys. One of them was going to rape before Edward came to my rescue. He stepped in and fought the guys off. After that, the dynamic between us changed.

Edward was my best friend, my lover, my everything, and when we made plans to get an apartment together I was never happier. Edward understood me better than anyone else.

He knew that I hated to be the center of attention, even when it was just the two of us. Even though he sometimes took pleasure in embarrassing me, he deep down wanted me to be happy. He did whatever he could to make me happy.

So when he told me that he was working all Valentine's weekend I was a little miffed and hurt. Celebrating these holidays was never all that important to me; I just enjoyed spending time with him. He would order food from one of our favorite restaurants and we'd hole up in the apartment for hours.

He told me he'd be working at the hospital all weekend. Even sleeping there in between shifts. Wow, he must have really wanted to get away from me to work so much.

When he gave me that news I practically jumped at the chance to visit Charlie when he called.

_"Is everything okay, Dad?" I didn't usually hear from him during the week, so I was more than a little surprised to be getting a call from him during just before my lunch break._

_"Yeah, Bells, everything's fine." Charlie laughed. "I was just wondering if you would mind coming down to Forks to visit your old dad for the weekend."_

_I bit my lip as I thought it over. Spend the weekend all alone in the big apartment Edward and I had moved into last year, or visit my dad that I haven't seen in two years? No contest. "Sure, Dad. That sounds fun." I told him._

_"Great. Will Edward be coming with you?" Charlie had never hidden from how much he didn't like Edward._

_"No, Dad. Edward is working this weekend, so it will just be me." I hoped he would leave it there._

_Thankfully he did. I told him I'd call him with my flight information later. "I'm so glad you're coming, Bells. It's been so long." He sounded sad for moment, but then cleared his throat. "Anyways, I have to get back to work, but I just wanted to let you know that I have a little surprise for you when you get here."_

_I laughed and told him I loved him. We said our goodbyes._

The fact that Charlie was just a little too eager to have me coming back didn't really register with me. I had been slightly concerned when he mentioned that he had a surprise for me. Surprises and I don't exactly mix well together.

After that I met Edward for lunch and told him about the call I received from Charlie. He was almost shoving me out the door when he heard. The fact that he seemed more excited about the trip than I was made my antennae go up. I knew something was going on, but I didn't press it.

I didn't want to get into a fight with him before heading back to the publishing company that I worked for. I had a lot of chapters to go over and edited, being in a bad mood because of a fight with Edward wouldn't help at all.

When I got off work I went home and looked up flights for Washington. I booked my tickets and called Charlie to let him know what time I was going to arrive in Port Angeles.

Edward got home from the hospital a few hours later and things seemed pretty normal between us. Neither of us spoke about the upcoming weekend the rest of the week.

Friday afternoon came around way too quickly. Edward picked me up from work, with my duffel bag in the trunk, and drove me to the airport.

_"Bella, I probably won't be able to answer my phone that much, but I'll have it on me." Edward's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me extra close. "Call me if you need me."_

_I looked into his beautiful green eyes and was blushing from the intensity of the stare. "I love you, Edward Cullen." I murmured._

_He smiled that perfect crooked grin that made my knees go weak. "I love you too, Isabella Swan." He lowered his head to mine, gently kissing me._

_The second his lips touched mine I whimpered. I was going to be without this amazing man for two days. That was too long in my book, so I tried to prolong this kiss and softly ran my tongue along his lower lip._

_He groaned and tightened his hold around my waist._

_Neither of us let ourselves get out of control, but I found myself whimpering when he took my lower lip in between his. He gently nibbled and sucked on my lip for as long as he dared and then pulled back, kissing me chastely before pulling back all of the way._

My cheeks had been tear stained from the moment I left his side until I boarded the plane. Even though we had that loving moment together, I still felt as though something wasn't right between us.

That thought scared me. But, I made a promise to myself not to think about it while I was in Forks with Charlie.

So when I finally landed in Port Angeles and ran into Charlie he pulled me into a big bear hug, which was unusual for him, and carried my bag out to his cruiser.

We both got in and spent pretty much the entire drive back to Forks in silence, which wasn't unusual for us. The weird part was when he pulled into the drive at the house. He led me inside after grabbing my bag.

A big grin on his face was the only clue I had. The only thing I had to warn me that the entire weekend was going to be a nightmare and I needed to act quickly. But I wasn't fast enough.

_"Bells, I believe you know Sue Clearwater." Charlie put his arm around her as she came over to greet us. "We've been seeing each other for the past few months."_

Pretty harmless words for the most part. Nothing you'd think would be too overwhelming for a first meeting.

That was my first mistake. I let my guard down. I mean, I was so glad to hear that Charlie had started seeing someone again after my mother. He never really got over her and it always made me a little sad that he still held on to her.

So, I was thrilled to hear that he had found someone that made him happy, especially since Sue lost her husband my junior year of high school. They could help each other.

I even offered to make dinner for us that night. I knew Charlie missed my cooking after I moved out, so I figured I'd make it up to him.

After we ate I cleaned up the dishes and then went into the living room to sit with Charlie for awhile.

He was practically beaming the entire time. I had never seen him so happy and it was great to witness.

Eventually I got changed and ready for bed. I climbed into my bed and snuggled down. That's when the nightmare began.

_"Oh Charlie!" Sue's voice called out._

_Then there was a grunt._

_Could I be hearing things? Please tell me I was hearing things._

_"Charlie! Mmmm." Sue's voice again._

There so many things about parents that I'm sure children wish that they didn't know, and whether or not they have sex lives is probably number one on that list. Being forced to hear it is just as bad.

Nothing could drown out the noises and I tried. Finally I pulled out my cell phone and pressed the familiar speed dial button, waiting as it rang.

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," I hissed into the phone, "You are in such trouble. Whatever reason you have for working this weekend is not going to cut it."_

_There was a pounding on the wall. His bed. Eww._

_"Charlie has a girlfriend. And I'm sure you can imagine what I'm hearing right now." I glared into the darkness. "Big trouble."_

When the noises stopped I was finally able to fall asleep.

I love Charlie. There's no way I would have stayed for a visit if I didn't.

Trying to forget the images that began forming in my mind after that night, I got dressed and went down the stairs. We ate breakfast in silence and then Charlie offered to take me to Port Angeles for the day.

Getting out of the house for a few hours sounded great, so I agreed.

Little did I know that his offer included bringing Sue along. Not that I was going to complain. So, when it was time to leave I climbed into the back of the cruiser and looked out the window.

I had to force the bile that threatened to come up whenever I saw them making goo-goo eyes at each other. Okay, maybe I was being unreasonable, but Edward and I didn't even do that when we first started dating in high school.

Charlie deserved happiness, I wanted him to let go of my mother and move on, I just… didn't want to have to witness it. There are some things better left unsaid.

After we got to Port Angeles I went in search of a book store. Charlie and Sue went off on their own for awhile and I breathed a sigh of relief, I had at least a couple of hours to myself.

During my search through the shelves I found a reasonably priced copy of Wuthering Heights, my trusty one was on its last legs, so I tucked it under my arm until I was ready to pay for it.

That's around when the giggling started. I passed it off as some love struck kids having fun near the back, but then I recognized the male voice. I froze, screaming in my head that it couldn't be who I thought it was.

Fighting against morbid curiosity I went to check and sure it enough it was Charlie and Sue. They were like horny teenagers, going at it like rabbits whenever they got the chance.

How could Charlie think that I actually wanted to witness him groping his girlfriend all weekend? Valentine's weekend of all weekends. The most romantic time of the year and I got to watch father getting more action than me.

I was never more grateful that Charlie and I weren't that great at talking about our feelings. As long as I could pretend I had no clue what was going on I was perfect, and that's just what I did.

Edward never called me back and I left him another angry message before I went to bed that night. He was going to pay for making me spend what should have been a romantic weekend for the both us, with the most disgusting display of adult hormones I had ever seen.

Charlie and I had breakfast together the following morning and then it was thankfully time to drive to the airport. I said my goodbyes to Sue and then got in the cruiser with Charlie.

Once we got to the airport Charlie handed my bag to me and gave me a big bear hug. He wouldn't let me go until I promised to visit him again soon and to call more often. I agreed, hoping that on my next visit I would have Edward with me.

I barely registered the plane ride and was so glad to be back in New York. Traffic, people milling around, music blaring, those were familiar things to me.

Since Edward was still working I took a cab to our apartment. By the time I got there it was dark outside.

I took the elevator up to our floor and was about to unlock the door when I found an envelope taped to the door with my name on it. I looked around me suspiciously, the weekend had been long and I wasn't really in the mood for games.

_Happy Valentine's Day, love. I hope that it's everything you wanted it to be. I love you, welcome home._

_Edward_

Putting the card back in the envelope I opened the door and put my bag down, hanging my coat on the rack.

When I took a look at the room I froze. Candles and rose petals lined the floor, leading to our bedroom. I could smell my favorite food in the kitchen and as I passed by I saw two glasses of wine and an open bottle.

The door to our room was open so I stepped inside. More rose petals were strewn across the comforter and candles were strategically placed around the room. The lullaby he had written for me in high school was playing in the CD player.

As I walked further in I found a small black box in the middle of the bed. I bit my lip, feeling nervous. Picking it up, I felt a few tears slide down my cheeks.

Inside wasn't what I was expecting. I assumed he had gotten me earrings or a nice necklace. Oh no, definitely not one of those. It was a three stoned diamond engagement ring. Each solitaire diamond was one carat and the band was white gold.

I gasped, taking in the ring.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Edward spoke.

I turned toward the door, finding him leaning on the frame. Words were beyond me at the moment, I couldn't frame a coherent thought.

Edward walked slowly into the room; the same crooked grin I fell in love with when we met was playing across his lips. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are my life and I promise to love you until the day I die. Will you marry me?" He had gotten down on one knee, holding the ring in his hand.

More tears threatened to spill down my cheeks at his sweet words. I considered for half a second telling him no just get back at him for tricking me, but I thought better of it. "Yes." I managed to whisper.

He slipped the ring on my left ring finger and then stood up, pulling me into a passionate kiss. He lifted me slightly off the ground and my legs automatically wrapped around his waist.

As he began to deepen the kiss I felt a shiver run through me. I realized in that moment how much he truly loved me, pouring everything he felt into that one kiss as he gently nibbled on my lip and then slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization as he played his tongue over mine. When we both needed air, he kept his lips on my skin, moving down to my jaw and over to the soft spot below my ear.

I whimpered when he touched his tongue to my skin as he continued to kiss down my throat and along my collarbone. His soft lips made me tremble for all of the right reasons and I never wanted him to stop.

He brought his lips back up to mine, kissing me until I was dizzy.

We broke the kiss finally, both of us panting for air. Staring into each other's eyes, the both of us waited until our breathing returned to normal. I nearly melted when I saw the look in his eyes, pure love and adoration, and desire.

I leaned into him for a second and pressed my lips to his softly before I reached for the hem of my deep blue shirt and pulled it up and over my head, letting it fall behind me to the floor.

He pressed his forehead to mine and groaned as he brought us over to the bed. "You are so beautiful," he murmured as he gently placed me on the middle of the bed.

My body grew warm with anticipation as he pulled his shirt off, kneeling between my legs. Never in my entire life had I seen a man more beautiful than Edward Cullen. The perfect contours of his chest, his well defined stomach muscles, even his biceps were beautiful when they held me safe against his body.

"So are you." I told him as he lowered himself back down to me. I wound my fingers through his hair, fighting back a moan when he nipped gently at my collarbone.

Tonight we were taking it slow and I was perfectly happy with that. We haven't been together in a couple of months because of our busy schedules, but tonight we had the time to do this right.

He paid special attention to my collarbone and throat, kissing and biting, while his hand went behind me to unhook my bra.

I loved how he took his time, showing his love for me and making sure I felt good first. He slid the straps of my bra down and finally pulled it off, moving his hands to my sides to rub them gently as he kissed his way down. By the time he was finished kissing, licking, and nibbling every inch of exposed skin I was puddle of Bella goo. Now I was aching for him.

Edward seemed to know exactly what I was feeling so we unbuttoned and unzipped each other's jeans and slid them off, using our feet to work them the rest of the way down before finally kicking them to the floor.

He pressed his lips to mine and played them slowly over mine as he slipped my panties off and tossed them onto the floor, followed by his boxers.

When I felt him push in I sighed in contentment, my mouth opening for him and he slipped his tongue in.

Pulling back we looked into each other's eyes, our bodies finding our own perfect rhythm. He pulled me a little bit closer as we continued to move together. I arched into him, causing him to groan and our pace to pick up a little.

He knew just what to do.

My fingers wound themselves through his damp hair and tugged gently with each movement and I moaned as he found a new spot that felt incredible.

Before we could finish I managed to flip us so that I was on top of Edward. He had been so sweet and attentive, now it was his turn. I lavished him with kisses and ran my nails lightly over his muscles as our pace quickened again.

A groan that escaped his lips let me know that I was doing a good job.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore and flipped us over again so that he was hovering over me. I found myself giggling, which was quickly replaced by a moan as he brought his lips to mine.

The tightening in my stomach let me know that I was close. Our pace picked up and Edward moved his lips to my throat, down to my collarbone where he had started out.

Our releases finally came, sending us into a state of oblivion. My head slumped back on the pillow as I tried to slow down my breathing, Edward panting on top of me.

When we could finally move our bodies, Edward rolled off of me, but brought me into his side so I could curl up into the crook of his arm. He reached for the sheet and pulled it over our sweaty bodies.

Neither of us spoke as we lay happily with each other, basking in the glow of an amazing night.

Edward pressed a tender kiss to my forehead and then moved to get up.

I automatically tightened my arms around him, not wanting him to move. "Where are you going?" I asked.

He smiled that sexy crooked smile that was my undoing. "I thought you might like to take a bubble bath, love." He whispered.

Letting out the breath I had been holding, I released him.

He kissed me on the forehead again and went across our room to the bathroom, showing off his glorious naked body as he walked.

Grinning to myself, I hugged the sheet a little tighter around me and waited for him to come back out.

A few minutes later he came out and over to me, picking me up in his arms. "I'm nothing if not thorough."

I shook my head grinning.

Once in the bathroom he set me down and went over to the Jacuzzi whirlpool tub that we had and shut it off. There was a generous amount of bubbles and it smelled like my favorite strawberry aroma.

Picking me up again he climbed into the tub and sat down, settling me in between his legs.

I sighed in contentment as I rested back against his chest and he trailed his fingers up and down my arms, the hot water relaxing my muscles.

Neither of us said anything for awhile, just enjoying each other and the hot water doing its magic. "So this was your plan all along?" I asked him.

He chuckled, kissing my hair. "I want this to be perfect for you." He continued running is fingers over my skin. "I'm sorry if I upset you. It was never my intention."

After the amazing evening we had I had all but forgotten that I had been angry with him.

"Was Charlie really that bad?" He asked the curiosity evident behind his words.

I twisted my head back so that I could meet his eyes. "Do you remember when you told me that story about when you walked in on Carlisle and Esme having sex?" I felt him shudder beneath me as he no doubt got a visual of that night. "This was worse."

He tightened his arms around me and lifted me up a little to press his lips to mine. "I am so, so sorry, Bella. How can I make it up to you?" He asked.

"Well, our previous activities definitely went a long way towards that." I felt my cheeks redden as I talked about it. "But, I wouldn't turn down some food. I haven't really eaten since this morning."

"Okay then. Let's finish up our bath and then I will feed my beautiful fiancée." He sat us up and reached for my loofah.

I opened my mouth to protest, but stopped when he looked at me through his lashes.

"Please, Bella. You've been away from for two days." He was one step away from pouting, grinning when I finally nodded my assent.

Edward was just as gentle and loving washing me as he had been while we made love. He ran the sponge over my arms and back, working his way down. He stayed down when he got to my front, working his way back up. He took special care with my breasts, kissing them when he rinsed me off and working his way up to my lips.

We finally managed to get out of the tub and dried off. Edward got dressed before me and went out to the kitchen.

I had just finished slipping on the Victoria's Secret pajama bottoms he got me for my birthday when Edward came into our room carrying a tray with food, two glasses of freshly poured red wine and the bottle.

Sitting on the bed we ate together in silence. He twined his fingers through mine, making us eat with one hand, but I didn't mind.

Neither of us could wipe the smiles off of our faces. We were both gloriously happy.

I was so thrilled to be back with him, nothing wrong between us, and to now be his fiancée. This was definitely a perfect night and I didn't want it to end.

After I finished my food I picked up my glass of wine and took one last sip. "Thank you for this amazing night, Edward. This has been the best Valentine's Day I have ever had." I told him honestly.

"Good," he grinned mischievously, "because it's not over yet." He picked up the tray of food and set it on the nightstand, pulling me into a mind numbing kiss.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
